Albino?
by Half crazed dancer
Summary: We all know that Bella is part albino, but what if she was hugely mistaken? What if a horrible theory turns into a fight to save who she loves? Summary stinks, rated T just incase.
1. Photo Album

'"_So this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked_

'_Very'_

'_It doesn't rain much there, does it?'_

'_Three or four times a year,'_

'_Wow, what must that be like?' he wondered._

'_Sunny,' I told him._

'_You don't look very tan.'_

'_My mother is part albino.'"_

My words never seemed so far off, yet so very close.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Isabella," Grandma Marie breathed into my ear.

_Days before_

Edward and I were up in Jacksonville, Florida visiting Renee' and Phil. Edward was talking to Phil about base ball, Renee' was in the kitchen, and I was combing through Renee's bookshelf.

"Mom, can I look at the old family album?" I asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," I heard Renee call from the kitchen.

I pulled out the dusty, old book. I flipped to the second page. I quickly spotted one of my embarrassing school photos from years ago.

"When are you going to update the album, Mom?" I grumbled.

"Soon," She laughed.

I flipped through the pages. I caught quick glimpses of Charlie and Renee, my baby pictures, some old pictures of Renee…..

I stopped at the picture of a small, pale faced woman with curly light brown hair. Underneath the picture was the title _Marie Goldenson._ **(Let's pretend that is her maiden name, OK?)** Renee came in the room.

"Mom, can you tell me a bit about my Grandma Marie?"

"Well…." She started. "Your Grandma Marie had me when she was about twenty. About a year after I was born, she left the house to get groceries, and never came back. Your grandfather thought she might have died. He was real messed up about it. He committed suicide when I was around seven-teen."

She paused to breathe, and then continued.

"My father always told me she could guess wherever somebody was. Like she guessed that my father was in the bathroom, so she went up to the bathroom door, only to find that he locked himself in. I was told that she was always a comfort, or at least that's what my Father said. He always looked upset whenever the subject came up. That's all I know about her."

I looked at the picture with admiring eyes. Edward then walked over.

"Hey Bella. What are you looking at?"

He bent over my shoulder, at first with curious eyes, then with a look of pure horror.

"I need to talk to you," He breathed in my ear.


	2. Truth

"_Bella, I think I have seen her before. Your grandmother. But not human, Bella. I think she's a vampire."_

Before Edward and I left, I took the old family album. I was now staring at the beautiful photograph of my Grandma Marie, but she was human.

_What if she is a vampire? What if I meet her?_

I shuddered. _ Get a grip. She is not a vampire. You are not going to meet your dead grandmother. _

I put the album aside. _I have homework to do, anyways. I need to get my mind off of this._

-**EPoV**-

Impossible. Unthinkable.

But might just be true.

I stared at Bella's family photo album with my eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. I had seen this woman before.

And not long ago, either.

While I was tracking Victoria, during those deep, dark, depressing months, I had met many an immortal on my way. And I knew I had seen her. Bella's grandmother.

The image of a red-eyed woman came into my thoughts.

"_Who are you?" I had demanded._

"_I am Marie. And you?"_

"_Edward."_

"_Nice to meet you Edward, but I have to leave. I am currently tracking a human dear to me," she had replied._

"_Your reasons?" I barked. I never usually came into other's businesses, but I was angry and depressed._

"_Oh, nothing really. I am just searching for a relative. My granddaughter." _

_And with that, she left. I thought nothing of it._

No. No no no no NO!

She cannot….not my Bella.

What am I thinking? What are the odds that Bella's vampire grandmother would search for her?

But then again, Bella was a danger magnet.

I shifted through my thoughts, trying to dig up her scent again. It smelled of roses and freesia. Similar to Bella.

I had to keep Bella safe. No matter what. I just hope to God that she doesn't have a vampire grandmother.

**-BPoV-**

I heard a small crack off in the distance. A wisp of black.

They were here. The Volturi. Well, Jane and Felix at least.

"Greetings, Bella," Felix muttered in a cryptic tone.

"We have some things to discuss with you," Jane snarled.

"You see, we have found that a tracker is hunting you down right this minute. You see-" Felix started.

"Victoria," I whispered feebly.

"No. You see, it happens to be a relative of yours…."

Then I started screaming. No. It can't be.

**-EPoV-**

I smelled them. Jane and Felix. I was running to Bella's house when I heard her scream.

"BELLA! BELLA! I AM COMING!" I screeched.

I climbed up to her window, expecting to see her being tortured. Instead I saw her in a hostile position, with Jane….What was she doing? Comforting Bella?

"Bella, it's OK," She muttered.

"Jane, our work is done," Felix hissed.

Jane snapped up, and stood with Felix. Before I could growl at them, they were out the door.

"Bella, what is the matter? Did they hurt you?" I demanded.

"No. My grandmother. She's coming for me. And I don't know why."


	3. Visitors

**I was going to come back to this later, but some people added this to their story alert, and I could not keep them waiting. If you added this story, You rock!**

**-BPoV-**

I was breathing heavily. After Edward left, another unwelcome guest entered my room.

This time it was Demitri.

"Bella, Jane and Felix weren't entirely finished talking to you before _Edward_ came along," His tone was sour when he mentioned Edward.

"Wha-what do you mean? There's more!" I screeched.

"Well, it's about your grandmother. She is, well, on the run."  
"Why?" I asked. Like a vampire would need to be on the run.

"She created an immortal child," He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"SHE WHAT?!?" I said a bit to loudly.

" Yes, but we have the child. Your father is getting up. I will go now."

And he left.

My door creaked open.

"Bells? Are you alright?" Charlie asked lazily.

"I-I think so. Bad dream," I said a bit too quickly.

"You sure?" He breathed as he closed the door. It was completely closed before I had the chance to answer.

In a way, I wasn't. I was scared for my life. Again. Would this ever end?

_Nights later_

I had been wide awake every night, fearing my grandmother would come. I usually gave into my body's demands and slept a bit.

Tonight I wouldn't.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Isabella," Grandma Marie breathed in my ear.

I looked up to see a small woman with similar curly light brown hair to the woman in my photo album. The album was in her lap. I stared into her deep, red eyes.

I started to scream, but she covered my mouth.

"We need to talk," she whispered. She swept me out the window, and ran me to the woods.

_This is all a nightmare....This is all a nightmare…._

_But it wasn't._

She gingerly put me down. I think I was going into hysterics.

"H-H-How is this possible?" I demanded between sobs.

"After I gave birth to your mom, I was bitten. I came and saw your grandfather once after, and killed him when your mom was a baby."

"But my mom said that he committed suicide when she was seventeen!" I screeched.

"That wasn't her father. He was just a replacement," She said. "Now you know. I smelled some Volturi in your room. What did they tell you?"

"Th-they said you were coming. And you had created an immortal child."

"What did they say about the child?" She demanded.

"Th-that they had it," I breathed.

"No!" she screamed. "NO! NOT JOSHUA!"

She fell down to the ground, and cried broken, tearless sobs.

"Why did you come for me? How did you find me?"

"I am a tracker." She said between sobs. "What's his name…uh…Edward had a bit of your scent on him. What luck that it happened to be you." She grinned a bit when she said the last part.

"Why did you find me?"

"Th-that doesn't matter now. I need your help."


	4. DEAR READERS,

**A/N: Sorry to say, but……**

**I am putting off ****Albino?**** And ****Finding who I am**** indefinitely.**

***Shields from possible tomato throwing***

**What? Nothing…well,darn.**

**Anyways…why am I doing this?**

**Well….**

**I can't think of what to do with them.**

**I am a retard when it comes to writing.**

**I have no follow through.**

**And that sums it up!**

**Check out my other stories! *nervous laughter***


End file.
